


Air Flyer Mishaps and Baby Food

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 13, Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII/Final Fantasy XV, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fanmade Love Child, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV, Kingsglaive!Chocobros, Queen Lightning Farron, lightis, noctlight, nokurai, otp baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis feeds his child solid food for the first time in his career as a father. Just how hard could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Flyer Mishaps and Baby Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetCrazy_DramaQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCrazy_DramaQueen/gifts).



> From my tumblr: @stephanythedramaqueen This be for you, gurl cuz I can’t resist Lightis nor your ideas and I’m having insane amounts of feelings whenever we talk about them and other pairings. Also, I get to formally announce one of my Lightis kids, yay (there are two, but he isn’t born yet) XD Was born officially from a post three months ago.
> 
> “BRO GIVE US NOCTIS TRYING TO FEED HIS BABY IGNIS’S HOME MADE BABY FOOD MADE OF VEGETABLES!!!! 

Aitheria, whose joyous chortles fluttered much like a summer’s breeze and her caresses soft as fresh linen, she was cute as a button. Light, midnight blue curls framed her porcelain face, defined golden eyes she inherited from her paternal heritage, and enviable long lashes, she was the shining constellation in Noctis’ universe.

But for the love of Etro, his little princess was a handful.

He loathed the day that he would be found alone with her when dinner time rolled by.

Before Aitheria was born, Noctis and Lightning both decided that they wanted to be parents who were hands-on with their child including diaper changing, bathing, and constant on the clock soothing. Their parenting method was atypical of royal couples who would rely on nannies and wet nurses, especially when this particular couple serves as the current monarchs of the Lucis Kingdom.

But Noctis endured diapers, better than Lightning and Prompto actually fainted at the suggestion, but feeding was another matter entirely. His daughter was five months old, old enough to start eating solid food on her own and he did miss those intimate bottle feeding sessions.

“You can still provide her bottles.” Ignis had chided at one instance Noctis tried to feed her milk. The strategist caught the king red-handed and proceeded to secure Aitheria in a high chair so he could give her supper. “But Princess Aitheria cannot subsist on bottles forever, Noct.”

When Lightning married Noctis, she not only married a king but the new order of the Kingsglaive as well. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto unofficially joined the royal couple as a family. They had declared themselves as Aitheria’s uncles and had pitched in help whenever they could. It went undeniable that her guardians adore the infant unconditionally that they need no prompting to lend a hand.

But his entourage were currently on a mission on the king’s orders and his wife engaged in private counsel with the Lucii Administration addressing reform in territories. The queen of Lucis was not expected to be home for at least a couple hours. She made feeding Aitheria look so simple, must have something to do with their mother-daughter bond that puts a father at a disadvantage.

Now alone with the young Lucian heiress, feeding her solid food for the first time would mark yet another accomplishment in the king’s career as a father. He had to succeed. Just how hard could it be?

“All right, princess. It’s dinner time.” The king swooped down to collect his young daughter, cradling her to his chest as he secured her in the high chair and strapped a bib on.

He ran over several scenarios in his head on how it could be quick and painless for the both of them.

“Look at the jingling keys, Ai!” Prompto had summoned a set of car keys and shook them. Lightning had scoffed at this act having an effect on her daughter when the gunslinger successfully spooned her food. Distracting her seemed to work.

“You’re teaching her a horrible habit. I’d like her to be able to eat in peace.” Lightning had shook her head in dismay.

“But it worked, didn’t it?”

The king made his way to the refrigerator, but every step he took was like moments before execution by firing squad. Do or die, he had to confront the inevitable. He grabbed the first jar he saw, it gave off a pale green color, but food was food.

Ignis had been processing baby food, his recent hobby, and been delivering the entire care package at least once a week. He was a firm believer of organic ingredients that he could easily provide than the brands bought at stores. Nutrition was key as he would put it. The advisor claimed that he precariously puréed each jar he prepared so Aitheria could consume each mouthful without difficulty.

Noctis broke the jar’s seal and drove a spoon in the mush. As he brought the spoonful of food to Aitheria’s mouth, the baby was quick to turn away. When Noctis repeated the same action, the girl’s brow furrowed and defiance was suppressed only by words she could not enunciate yet.

“Come on, you were so good for your mother.” Noctis tried not to allow disappointment seep into his voice though it was not easy. Everyone was able to feed Aitheria, but him. He frowned at the spoon. “Am I doing it wrong?”

Gladiolus was already a father of two daughters with Cidney, and he knew firsthand with dealing with babies’ eating habits. He claimed that both Acacia and Ianthe were picky eaters until he tried a new method.

“Babies love the theatrical crap. Why do you think they get so hooked on those television shows? All you gotta do is make the sound effects and act it out. It’ll get Lil’ Asskicker eating off the palm of your hand — literally.”

Noctis took a deep breath. He had no choice.

“Hereeee comes the airship!” His voice cracked, not having been accustomed to a sudden pitch in tone. He whistled, mimicking the airships he had seen and been on during his journeys, and his arm guided the spoonful to its final destination. “Here is the delivery—”

Aitheria’s tiny hands pushed the offensive hand away, knocking the food on the tray.

“Yeah, me too…” Interpreting that as an indicator to his over-the-top acting, Noctis agreed somberly as he wiped the tray with a dish towel.

As if it were on cue, the ebony-haired infant giggled, looking expectantly at her father.

“What’s even in this that’s making you fussy? You ate this before no problem.” The stunned Lucii king gave the food an experimental sniff. Nothing to be alarmed there. Ignis probably took food that everyone eats and put it through the blender. Without thinking, Noctis tasted the contents and his lips smacked against themselves to determine the ingredients. “This isn’t bad. What’s in this?” He turned the jar over to see Ignis’ elegant cursive on the adhesive label. The king paled.

Minty Peas and Rice.

Vegetables, his long-sworn adversary.

“Damn you, Speccy…” No wonder the texture was so… yucky. No descendant of the Caelum bloodline, no, make that, any child of Noctis’ should ever be fed this stuff. He should pass a decree on that, effective immediately.

But before he could begin to brainstorm such a law, a victory fanfare blared from a distance, from the direction of the study. It was his cell phone’s ringtone.

He set the jar on the high chair’s tray and passed a parting smile to his heiress. “Daddy’ll be right back.”

“Hey, how’s feeding Lil’ Asskicker going? Need to call in reinforcements yet?” The King’s Shield teased when Noctis answered his phone.

“Aren’t you supposed to be, you know, on that mission?” Noctis scowled before quipping a mockery of a line he heard too many times before, “‘As your Shield, completing the mission comes first even if it’s the last thing we do.’”

“I can see that you’re bitter about us abandoning you, but reel that back a bit.” Gladiolus replied, slyly. “We’re in the middle of the mission right now.”

“Gladio! Why are you on the phone? Who could you be possibly calling right now?” Ignis’ upbraiding comment was rampant and exasperated, but Noctis could hear the sounds of gunfire, blades clashing, and war cries amplified through speaker.

“In the middle of battle, I see…” Noctis rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but nothing that we can’t handle so no need to feel left out. You still didn’t answer the question.” Gladiolus then grunted and let out a huge ‘Yeah! That’s how we do it!’

“Not going so well…” Noctis, with phone to his ear, walked back to the kitchen. “She’s not—”

Noctis’ heir and apple of his eye had knocked the jar of food on the tray, playing with the texture like it was meant for finger painting.

“No, no, no, Ai, that’s food!” Noctis hesitated before adding quietly, “Kind of.” To the Shield on the other end, “I’ll call you back.”

-

“I really hope your mother doesn’t see this. She’s going to kick my ass.” Noctis groaned. “You’ll be without a father, Aitheria…”

Of course, the child could not comprehend such extremes at this stage of her life. All she could possibly understand was father and daughter were covered in puréed baby food from head to toe. There was probably food in places they should not belong, Noctis knew that was certain, feeling soggy underneath his suit. Food matted his long hair and grated against his fine beard.

“I’m home.”

Speak of the devil.

Lightning, the Queen of Lucis, the love of Noctis’ life and mother of Princess Aitheria, walked in the room. She was bewildered and her short, light strawberry tresses shook vigorously from all directions. Noctis thought that he would have to catch her if she collapsed on the spot. “What happened? It looked like a hurricane went through the kitchen.”

“Uh… Food fight.”

“I hope you two didn’t go through all Ignis’ jars…” She detected a couple half empty jars and picked one of them up. “You did.” She admonished quietly before her icy gaze paralyzed her husband where he stood.

Aitheria chortled and sucked on her fingers before reaching out with her arms for her mother, not a care in the world about the atmosphere.


End file.
